Dorado
Dorado is an an Escort map location in Overwatch. The payload in this map is a truck with a fusion core in the back. The attacking team must escort it to the ziggurat to activate the power plant. Overhead map Dorado overhead map.jpg Dorado overhead map 2.jpg Images Dorado_screenshot_1.png Dorado_screenshot_2.png Dorado_screenshot_3.png Dorado_screenshot_4.png Dorado_screenshot_5.png Dorado_screenshot_6.png Dorado_screenshot_7.png Dorado_screenshot_8.png Dorado_screenshot_10.png Dorado_screenshot_11.png Dorado_screenshot_12.png Dorado_screenshot_13.png Dorado_screenshot_14.png Dorado_screenshot_15.png Dorado_screenshot_16.png Dorado_screenshot_17.png Dorado_screenshot_18.png Dorado_screenshot_21.png Dorado_screenshot_19.png Dorado_screenshot_20.png ;External Media Junkrat roadhog teaser 2.png|Teaser Image@PlayOverwatch Tweet Dorado_conceptart.jpg|Concept ArtNick Carver's ArtStation Story During the Omnic Crisis, Mexico's infrastructure was destroyed in what its people call ' ', causing the nation to lose power and internet access for years. Today, the citizens of Dorado celebrate its end with the . LumériCo was founded by former president Guillermo Portero to repair the network, but a gang called Los Muertos has been fighting the company and accusing it of being corrupt.LumériCo Vision for Mexico Unveiled, but Threats to Safety and Security Remain Later, Soldier: 76 traveled to Dorado and had a firefight with Los Muertos members. In the process, he saved Alejandra, a preteen girl whose family runs the Panadería las Nieblas by the cliffside. LumériCo's latest power plant in Dorado was set to be finished on November 1, with a large party on Market Street to celebrate. However, Los Muertos managed to hack into LumériCo's database with help from a 'hacker collective' called Sombra. They leaked emails exposing the company's financial scandals and connections to Vishkar, sparking protests on the day of the celebration.LumériCo Revelations: CEO Guillermo Portero Under Fire On the same day, Junkrat and Roadhog broke into the ''Banco de Dorado and stole millions of dollars worth of gold. Two days later, Guillermo Portero stepped down from his position as CEO, and pro-Sombra graffiti has appeared across the world.LumériCo CEO Steps Down Translations Easter Eggs *In the market, there is a piñata that resembles Diablo from the franchise of the same name. *To the left of the second attackers' spawn, there is Los Muertos graffiti identical to the graffiti in Hollywood. *In front of the town hall, there is a statue of Guillermo Portero, with a plaque that says " ". *Near the final defenders' spawn, there is a table with three folders on it, all marked " ". One is marked "Jack Morrison", another says "Soldado: 76", and the last says "Sombra". *In the final defenders' spawn, there is a map of Mexico marked " ". Several towns are marked, including Dorado. Trivia *Unlike other maps, Dorado was never formally announced by Overwatch on social media. It was first seen in Twitch.tv streams from streamers HayliNic and Ellohime on October 15, 2015.HayliNic's Stream, Ellohime's Stream *Dorado was the second payload map that the development team worked on. It was designed to be an uphill climb for the attacking team with large, vertical spaces.From the Blizzard offices *The artists working on Dorado searched for colorful Mexican towns for inspiration, and found a photo of a town on a cliff overlooking the ocean. They used the photo for reference, only to later find out that the town was actually Manarola, Italy.Jeff Kaplan Talks Overwatch's World, Shows Spider-Like Character Sources *2p maps Patch changes * * * * * }} References de:Dorado es:Dorado fr:Dorado ja:Dorado ko:도라도 pl:Dorado ru:Дорадо zh:多拉多 Category:Location Category:Maps Category:Cities